the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
Elemér Paska
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paska_Elem%C3%A9r Elemér Paska ( Bácsföldvár , 1934 - 2001 ) was a Hungarian soldier, freedom fighter of the 1956 Revolution. His lifestyle exemplifies the turmoil of the years of revolution: first he received a medal for defeating the Revolution and was sentenced to death for his participation in the Revolution. As a military corporal, he returned to service in July 1956 as he promised to stay for the residents. 1956: On 23 October he was sent to Budapest as a soldier of the 7th Mechanized Division in Esztergom. On November 2, the air defense booth he served on the Juta Hill at the border of Soroksár and Pestszenterzsébet, with the task of preventing any mutilation between the Soviet forces of the insurgents (and then the promising ones). Until November 4, they did not fight, but that day the Soviet army offensive began. At nine o'clock in the morning, Soviet armored vehicles, freight cars and passenger cars went from Tököl and allied Hungarian ÁVHs went to their jobs. Elemér Paska said in a journal entitled " The Mile " in 1992 that the Soviets began to shoot and that a very fierce artillery battle began a few minutes ago, with many victims. (According to other sources, the insurgents fired first.) After the Soviet invasion, he returned to Dunaszekcső, but on December 15 he was ordered to apply for his unity in Esztergom. 1957 . On April 15, he was led to Kalocs, where the regiment of the 2nd Battalion became the chief of service for the armored baton of the regiment. At the end of 1956, the regiment led by Imre Hodosán took part in the armed forces of Budapest in the final repression of the Revolution, later renamed the 37th Revolutionary Regiment, and its officers and deputies in 1957 . On July 29, they all received the Memorandum of Worker-Peasant Power. Among them was Paska, though, as he said, at the time of the armed actions or at home or in the Esztergom barracks. The participants at the Jutadomb trial were initially summoned as witnesses, but were arrested and sentenced to death at first instance hearing. In the case, 11 death sentences were imposed, the same as Soviet soldiers and ÁVH killed at Juta Hill. 1958 . On November 14, Pask was also sentenced to death in the second instance, " he was a sincere participant in the movement aimed at overthrowing the people's democratic state system, a crime of multiple homicide and the attempted murder of multiple people. " On November 15, seven defendants were executed, but three convicts sentenced to life imprisonment were turned into jail. (The 11th condemned, Molnár Géza was already abroad). The 1963 amnesty for political prisoners was not released, they were classified as common law criminals. Elemér Paska was only released on March 25 1970. After his release, he was recruited in the prison by a skilled carpenter's work, located in the Mohács chair factory. Because of coronary heart disease, he was forced to retire early. Before the collapse of the Communist regime, he applied for a supplementary pension, which at the time of the Revolution went to fighters at the side of the Kádár, and he received it, while at the trial of Miklós Matthias, the retired judge of the Munkás-Paraszt Hatalomért. "I'm a hero, not a hero or a puppeteer." I'm a gracious gentleman, like all those who have been left to live for something, " he said to the journalist of the Measure. Money was only received for a few months because the system was changed. However, POFOSZ Baranya county organizations had excluded members of the Baranya County organization since the beginning of the 1990s when they learned of the case, stamping Pasha as a "chameleon", deprived of moral reparation. There is no source for Elemér Paska's further fate. Category:Hungarians Category:Biographies